1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the distribution of a moisturizing substrate to plant tissue. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for controllably delivering water to a plant.
2. Description of Related Art
The problem of maintaining a soil moisture content sufficient to sustain a growing plant has long been recognized. The most common method of adding water to soil is by watering using manual or automatic means, such as sprinkler or drip irrigation systems. However, manual watering is extremely time and labor-intensive. In addition, automatic watering systems can be expensive to install and operate.
Moisturizing agents have been used to solve the problems inherent to manual and automatic watering systems. A moisturizing agent releases moisture into its immediate vicinity. One such moisturizing agent is described in Avera, Moisturizing Agent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,640. The Avera moisturizing agent is a gel-like product that appears dry to the touch and semi-solid in appearance. This moisturizing agent can contain approximately 98% of water bound in solid form.
The solid bound water is gradually converted to liquid water when placed in the microbial environment of natural soils. The bacteria and other microorganisms that liquefy this bound water do not migrate into the gel but act on its exposed surface. The liquefaction rate of moisturizing agents such as that taught by Avera can therefore be controlled by controlling the amount of moisturizing agent surface area that is exposed to the soil.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a delivery system for a moisturizing agent according to the prior art. The moisturizing agent 12 is disposed within a carton 10. The bottom 20 of the carton is removed to expose the moisturizing agent. The carton can then be inserted into a hole 22 in the soil 16. The moisturizing agent exposed to the soil through the bottom of the carton is liquefied by microbial action to provide water to the root system 18 of a plant 14. As the exposed portion of the moisturizing agent is liquefied, the next layer of bound-water gel becomes exposed to the microorganisms and drips out of the bottom of the carton. When the moisturizing agent has been completely liquefied, the empty carton is removed from the soil.
Several known problems are associated with this distribution system. The carton is unsightly, and therefore is not suitable for use with decorative plants. It is not possible to determine whether the moisturizing agent within the carton has been completely liquefied without removing the carton. Furthermore, the carton must be removed and a new carton inserted to provide a new supply of moisturizing agent. Soil can then filter into the hole made by the removed carton. It can therefore be time consuming and difficult to insert another carton into the hole.
A "cup" (not shown) that contains a moisturizing agent has also been used to distribute controlled amounts of water to a plant. The cup is uncovered and placed upside-down on the soil surface to expose the moisturizing agent contained in the cup to microbial action. The cup, however, is unsightly. In addition, this distribution system is not practical for use outdoors because the cup is easily tipped over or moved by wind, rain, or hail. Furthermore, insect colonies can develop in the moist shaded area underneath the cup.
It would therefore be an advantage to provide a method and system for distributing moisture to a plant. It would be a further advantage if the system facilitated replacement of consumed moisturizing agent. It would be yet another advantage if the system were sufficiently attractive to be used with decorative plants and flower arrangements.